Moulin Rouge
by Una Gatita escritora
Summary: Cada quien tiene un relato diferente que contar en estos bajos mundos; cada quién desea fama, huir, o quizá amor...pero en el Moulin Rouge nadie tiene derecho a tener un corazón... Adentrate a un París del que nadie había escuchado, música, pasión, engaños...


_Antes de comenzar este nuevo relato, les recomiendo dos cosas de serles posible: 1- Al principio pondré una orden de lista de canciones que si pueden escuchar son los temas de baile de cada una de las personas, así para que les sea mas grata y oportuna su lectura, 2- Tengan una enorme imaginación…_

_Simarick- Tarkan_

_Believer- Imagine Dragons_

**Moulin Rouge **

Hace mucho tiempo, en una Francia donde el libertinaje y las buenas diversiones existían; donde la sexualidad aún era algo inexplorado, existía el Moulin Rouge...un burlesque en el corazón de esta bella ciudad, donde no solo se encontraban las mujeres más bellas que al menos los parisinos habían visto, sino que también estaban las historias más emocionantes que París había escuchado ...

-Con ustedes, damas y caballeros, les traemos de la bella y exótica Asia, a una mujer cuyos atributos le dieron los mismos dioses hindúes-

Empezó a sonar la música y sabía que contaba con escasos segundos...

_-Tú puedes_\- grito una voz dentro de mi

-Una mujer abandonada a su suerte en las montañas del Tíbet y que hoy viene a compartir un poco de su experiencia adquirida... ¡con ustedes!... ¡Ladybug! -

Tomé aire y salí a escena mientras sonaban aún más fuerte los panderos.

Empecé a bailar, mientras el reflector se enfocaba solo en mí y los demás hacían una fila para llevarme al centro, con el compás de la música

Llegué y empecé a descender meneando las caderas como si fuera una mujer hindú, comencé a subir despacio y di una vuelta.

Empezamos a pasar de un lado a otro hasta que llegue a una tarima.

Movía el vientre lo más rápido y que podía, mientras los demás se agrupaban a mi alrededor, seguía la parte donde lanzaba un beso panorámico a todos los asistentes.

Extendí los brazos y me tomaron, para lanzarme a una cama de personas que me atraparon, en esta parte solo movía mis brazos, hasta llegar a una silla al estilo de Cleopatra, con ella me acercarían a los lugares VIP para darles besos a los espectadores que más habían pagado.

_-Tú puedes- grito esa voz interna _

Me acerque al compás de la música para plantarles besos a todos nuestros exclusivos clientes, mientras les bailaba eróticamente.

_-Así se hace- me felicitó _

Estos hombres colocaron en mi pantalón al estilo Sherezada, algunos billetes, antes de irme.

Ya estaba al final de mi escena, volví sin mi silla de utilería y recorrí el salón acompañada de mis fortachones y galantes Aladinos.

Volví a subir la mitad de mis escaleras y acercaban una lámpara de utilería no tan grande pero lo suficiente para ser observada desde cualquier lado del recinto.

Me tomaron mis Aladinos y me cubrieron mientras a la velocidad de la luz me desprendía de mi pantalón y quedaba en una minúscula tela con unas monedas que aparentaban oro y mi sostén.

Me descubrían y mandaba los últimos besos para desaparecer con una cortina de humo.

Escuché como vitoreaban el espectáculo y aplaudían.

Había desaparecido por una rendija del escenario para llegar al sótano donde aún se encontraban cambiando otras chicas para sus números.

-¿Nerviosa?- dijo Rena Rogue a mi lado, ella era mi amiga, era una chica morena de cabellos cobrizos y unos increíbles ojos chocolate, cuando llegue quedé a su tutela para aprender sobre este oficio, si podría llamarse así.

-¿Crees que lo hice mal?- me palmeo la espalda

-¡No estuvimos ensayando día y noche para que fuera un total fracaso!- me guiño el ojo

Vi que estaba vestida para su número, llevaba una especie de sostén rojo con flequillos, una falda del mismo tipo a juego y este tenía algunas imitaciones de diamantes.

Llevaba su cabello en una gran cola de caballo y su maquillaje, quería aparentar que se trataba de una chica perteneciente a alguna tribu.

-Ahora esperaremos al mejor postor- esto lo dijo con un cierto tono amargo

Asentí y fui a mi camerino a cambiarme, tenía que llevar ahora un entallado leotardo casi transparente de color negro, el cual por los costados tenía una especie de falda muy ondulada de color rojo.

Me miré en el espejo...ahí estaba Ladybug...quien en algún momento de su vida fue Marinette. Vi cierta resignación en mis ojos que no me di cuenta, había aparecido...

No tenía otra alternativa, mis padres no la tenían...comencé a retocar mis pestañas y mi labial rojo.

_Flashback ( 3 meses atrás) _

-Marinette temo mucho decirte y pedirte lo siguiente- entró mi padre a mi pequeña e improvisada habitación.

-¿Es por mi madre?- asintió

-Los médicos dicen que pueden llegar a salvarla pero el medicamento que mandarían a conseguir lamentablemente solo se encuentra en Francia-

-¿Y que estamos esperando papá?- dije decidida

-El medicamento es muy caro, es aún más caro que lo que costaría ir y regresar de Francia-

-No entiendo dónde entro yo...-

-Hoy vino un diplomático francés, él nos prometió la medicina a cambio de algo hija...- empezó a llorar

-¿A cambio de que papá?-

-Quiere comprarte-

Sentí la noticia como un balde de agua fría..._tu mamá haría lo mismo por ti _respondió una voz interna

Sentí una lágrima deslizarse por mi mejilla

-Lo haré padre, haré lo que sea por ella-

Me abrazo y ambos lloramos, ese día mi padre me ayudó a empacar lo poco que me tenía de pertenencias y por la noche acudió a nuestra casa el hombre con el que me marcharía.

Era un hombre delgado, de porte, alto y con el cabello algo encanecido, pero conservaba su aspecto como un joven.

Su nombre era Hawk Moth, un nombre demasiado extraño para un hombre con su nivel económico.

Éramos totales desconocidos para él y yo solo era una mercancía.

No hablo mucho y se limitó a decir que la medicina para mí madre saldría de Francia tan pronto yo me fuera con él.

Esa noche no logré dormir y en algún momento me llegó la cobarde idea de huir, pero...no, no podría hacerle eso a alguien que me necesita y menos a mi madre.

Al día siguiente llegó temprano, a la par del amanecer, me despedí de mi madre enferma y mi padre le hizo creer que yo iría a una región cercana a trabajar de sirvienta.

Mi madre me regaló sus aretes que tanto amaba, los cuales fueron regalo de mi padre.

Eran unas pequeñas esferas rojas con motas negras.

Que en cuanto salí de su habitación sentí que no iba sola...y que llevaba una parte de ellos siempre conmigo.

Hawk Moth no hablo más que salvó para decir por favor y algunos monosílabos

Llegamos a Paris después de 5 días de viaje, era un lugar frío y lluvioso...al menos esa fue mi primera impresión.

-De ahora en adelante tienes tres reglas- me dijo por fin cuando paramos cerca de una especie de molino con muchas luces en la marquesina- Comenzaré desde la más fácil, por ninguna circunstancia puedes abandonar este recinto tu sola, siempre lo harás acompañada y no me refiero exactamente por alguien de tus compañeros de trabajo, la segunda es que aquí siempre vas a hacer lo que te diga yo o la persona a cargo, incluye el que comer, que vestir y que decir , por último y la más importante Jamás puedes enamorarte, tu corazón me pertenece y le pertenece a Moulin Rouge- vio mis aretes- Mi querida mariquita- se quedó pensando- De ahora en adelante serás Ladybug, jamás dirás quién eres y de dónde eres, ¿entiendes?- asentí

Bajamos de aquel auto sofisticado, que era seguramente uno de los primeros en esta región.

Un muchacho salió a nuestro encuentro, era muy fuerte, de tez blanca.

-Ayuda a la madame a instalarse- señaló el carro para que bajara mi maleta-Ya sabes qué hacer con la maleta-

Entramos a un recinto que por fuera de veía muy llamativo y por dentro con escasa iluminación parecía un lugar demasiado lúgubre, me guío aquel chico por un pasillo algo estrecho, para después subir algunas escaleras de madera. Con cada piso que subía escuchaba voces y algunas risas.

Llegué a un pasillo con escasa iluminación y algo estrecho, a ambos costados estaban diversas puertas; las risas y voces eran aún más claras.

Caminé en silencio detrás de aquella persona.

Después de caminar un tramo de aquel pasillo, abrió una puerta y se metió.

Era una habitación que consistía solo en una pequeña ventana a la mitad de la habitación, la cual tenía vista a algunas casas aledañas, tenía dos camas pequeñas separadas por la ventana y un pequeño buró, en medio, la habitación era de una descolorida madera.

-Aquí se comparte habitación, así que pronto conocerás a tu compañera de cuarto- salió con mi maleta

-Oye eso es mío- recrimine y el siguió su paso-¿No escuchaste?, Esa maleta es mía-

No sé inmutó en voltear

-Déjalo ir- no había escuchado que se habían abierto algunas puertas

Volteé y Vi a una chica delgada con cabellos largos pintados de una especie de morado oscuro y de un color de piel muy blanquecino-Cuando llegas aquí es lo primero que pierdes - susurro

-Como es posible que hagan eso, suficiente tengo con todo esto- empecé a sentir lágrimas caer, sentí que me ponía una mano en la espalda.

-Soy Juleka-dijo quedamente- Ven vamos a tu habitación- me empezó a guiar de regreso a mi nueva habitación, donde empecé a llorar sin detenerme

-Lo siento, no soy buena con las emociones-

-No...no te preocupes, te agradezco que seas amable conmigo, Juleka- intenté sonreírle ella también me dedico una media sonrisa.

-Al menos tienes vista a algo, en mi habitación, Rose y yo tenemos vista a una pared, seguro fue un hueco que quedó entre el Moulin Rouge y otra casa-

-Esto se llama Moulin Rouge- ella asintió- ¿Y qué es? -

-Bien, bien ¿dónde está la nueva? - dijo una voz chillona desde el pasillo

De pronto en la puerta estaba una chica delgada un poco más alta que yo, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, vestía un abrigo de una especie de piel blanca de algún animal; me observó de pies a cabeza.

-Yo soy Queen Bee, querida- se acercó e hizo a un lado a Juleka, la cual optó por salir de la habitación- Bien, tengo que decirte- se sentó en la cama contigua para quedar frente a mi- Como mi nombre lo dice soy la reina, no intentes pasarte de lista conmigo y no intentes sobre todo tratar de ser mejor que yo, esas son mis reglas de convivencia- me guiño y vi que tenía un maquillaje azul y sus labios pintados de un rosa intenso- Adáptate para sobrevivir- se levantó y camino a la puerta- O muere siendo nadie-

Se fue y volví a quedarme sola, me acurruqué en la cama, que era algo rígida y solo tenía una sábana simple.

Me quedé dormida de tanto llorar, me despertó el sonido de unas trompetas.

Vi la oscuridad del lugar, no había nadie, a lo lejos se escuchaba música, salí para investigar, y vi bastante gente en el pasillo que no se percataron está vez de mi presencia, algunos llevaban maquillaje en exceso, atuendos demasiado raros y las chicas vestían solo diminutos pedazos de tela.

Todos corrían para bajar las escaleras y decidí seguir a algunos.

Abajo al lado contrario del pasillo por donde llegue se desataba un bullicio de gente, risas y algunos cuerpos desnudos tratando de cambiarse con prendas muy extravagantes.

Sentí que me empujaban, y fue cuando noté que solo me quedé parada.

Decidí quedarme a la par de unas cajas en una esquina.

-Damas y caballeros, ¿aún no se han cansado? -se escuchaba a lo lejos en un altavoz

-No- gritaron personas en coro

-La noche apenas comienza- se escucharon gritos entusiastas- Como siguiente número, me complace presentarles a una chica, una chica especial como todas las del Moulin Rouge, ella creció en las profundas amazonas, una princesa sentenciada a muerte por la traición de su hermano menor que quería el trono- se escuchó un ahh por parte del público- Dejando todo atrás y comenzando de nuevo, para ustedes damas y caballeros tengo el honor de presentarles a Rena Rouge-

Empezaron a sonar tambores, con un eco profundo.

Empecé a acercarme a una cortina de la cual se veían muchas luces, me asomé y vi en el escenario a una chica como de mi edad, de tez morena y cabellos cobrizos pero su atuendo parecía de alguna persona nativa.

Hizo un grito de guerra y los tambores se callaron.

Empezó a cantar despacio y le hacían pauta los tambores.

Me quedé viendo cómo se movía con una gran agilidad, tenía personas a su alrededor que seguían aquella danza lenta.

Entonces comenzó un retumbar de tambores, y ella empezó a simular que era un ave en los brazos de los hombres que la tomaban, no tenía una gran vista y de hecho solo lograba ver parte del escenario, pero aquello me estaba pareciendo lo más fabuloso del mundo.

Al terminar la canción, la chica salió del escenario por otro lado y ahí donde estaba me quedé observando cómo salían diversas personas con distintos trajes y realizaban diferentes espectáculos.

Cuando esto termino, me quedé aún en esa esquina...hasta que se apagaron las luces y Volví a mi realidad.

-¿Te gusto?- dijo una voz a mis espaldas

-¡Totalmente...fue increíble!- voltee para ver a la chica de cabello cobrizo.

-La primera vez que vi algo así...fue para mí una sensación de miedo...de no estar a la altura, pero con el tiempo aprendes bastantes cosas- empezó a quitarse unas pulseras enormes que tenía puestas-Por cierto, soy Rena Rouge- me extendió la mano

-Yo, yo soy...Marinette- ella río

-Está prohibido decir nuestros nombres, ¿recuerdas? -

-Perdón yo, yo soy Ladybug- se acercó a mí oído

-Soy Alya-

Le sonreí

-Ahora estamos en la misma situación, solo que por nuestra seguridad no digamos de nuevo nuestros nombres- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar-¿Vienes?-

Asentí y la seguí

Los siguientes meses la pasé tras bambalinas, ayudando a vestir o a maquillar (algo que tuve que aprender) también tuve que servir en varias ocasiones de mesera, sirviendo y tomando tragos con los clientes, las primeras veces que un cliente me trataba de tocar las piernas o el trasero, sentía como salían escandalosas lágrimas, que hacían que corriera a mi cuarto y no salir.

Empecé a hacerlo a regañadientes, imaginando que no era mi cuerpo el que tocaban...puesto que ahí lo que cada uno ganaba de propinas o en sus shows, una parte iba destinada a su sueldo, que en este caso pagaba comida, hospedaje y ropa.

Alya se volvió mi mentora en esos meses, y tuvo que enseñarme de sexualidad, de hombres, de bebidas embriagantes y como sobrevivir a esa cárcel.

Al pasar dos meses, llego al Moulin Rouge un aclamado cantante, su nombre era Jagged Stone y tuve que servir de su mesera personal.

-Esta basura no sirve- escupió y tiro unas gafas que empezaban a usarse, según esto, para cubrirse de la luz del sol.

Las recogí y vi que quizá no servían por qué no le había quitado una especie de protector que le ponían, al quitárselo se vino parte de la pintura de estos...ya no se veían en absoluto decentes.

Busqué en una de mis bolsas de aquel vestido-corsé y encontré un esmalte de color dorado.

Pinté aquellas gafas y regresé con él.

-Señor, tome, quizá pueda ver mejor- me miró desafiante y las tomo...de pronto una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Nena! ¡Eres genial! - se las quito y vio que tenía esmalte dorado en algunas partes- Esto las hace aún más únicas!, Debemos brindar por esto- pidió una botella del mejor champagne y me invitó a terminar la botella.

Al día siguiente corría el rumor de que Jagged escribiría una canción para mí y que posiblemente haría mi debut dentro de medio mes...

_Fin flash back_

_-¿_Nerviosa?- escuché a Queen Bee susurrar en mi oído

-Algo- Admití

-Recuerdo la primera vez, es algo que no se olvida quizá porque se llevan algo importante de ti...fue con un ruso que pago según Hawk Moth una gran cifra, parte de eso fue para construir las habitaciones que ahora tenemos- se acomodó su traje un corsé apretado color negro con toques dorados y una especie de cola que le hacía parecer un pavo real solo que en negro y dorado- Un consejo- se acercó a mí oído- Toma una botella de whisky antes de...- me guiño- De nada, me mandó un beso y salió a dar su show.

Ese día mi virginidad fue subastada y como Queen Bee dijo, tome media botella de whisky, que fue lo que más soporte, los recuerdos se volvieron pequeños flashes de lo que fue esa noche...

-Rena- dije a la mañana siguiente al verla despertar

-Dime Ladybug-

\- ¿Recuerdas tu primera vez?

-No es algo que yo quiera recordar -

-Lo siento-

-Pero...puedes preguntar-

\- ¿Alguna vez esto acaba? -

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -

\- ¿Siempre estaremos aquí por los siglos de los siglos ?-

-Supongo que cuando lleguemos a cierta edad nos venderán de nuevo, pero a un lugar con menos categoría-respondió

-No hay otra salida-

-Lamentablemente, no chica, Hawk Moth tiene contactos en cada rincón de París y en otras partes, nadie se atreve a escapar, porque probablemente el mandaría a matar a cualquiera de aquí, para seguir el espectáculo-

Ese día Mylene me dio una parte que según Hawk Moth me correspondía de la subasta de mi virginidad.

Las siguientes semanas fueron difíciles para mí, después del show esperaba al mejor postor o mejores postores de esa noche, pero seguía haciendo lo que Queen Bee me había sugerido.

Pasado un tiempo fue algo rutinario y me fui haciendo un miembro más de aquel lugar.

**¿Qué les pareció?, este capítulo fue un poco más largo por ser la introducción, pero aun así ¡fue algo demasiado genial!, unos capítulos más y acabare el otro fic de, el príncipe gato, espero que tengan un día maravilloso, déjenme sus reviews con sugerencias, comentarios y todo es bien recibido. Les mando un enorme abrazo.**

**Atte. Una Gatita Escritora**


End file.
